


Slide Over

by FangirlTrash



Series: Sleep Only Comes When Your Near [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/pseuds/FangirlTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the TARDIS had materialised at Stormcage the Doctor had been out of the door running towards his wife’s cell, ready to Whisk her away on a romantic date.</p><p>When he reached her cell there she was, his wife sleeping. God he loved to watch her sleep she looked so peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide Over

As soon as the TARDIS had materialised at Stormcage the Doctor had been out of the door running towards his wife’s cell, ready to Whisk her away on a romantic date.

When he reached her cell there she was, his wife sleeping. God he loved to watch her sleep she looked so peaceful.

Plans of a romantic date suddenly going out of the window the doctor entered rivers cell and moved towards the edge of the bed.

He hated to disturb river but she looked so comfy and warm and he hadn't slept in so long.

Nudging at river the Doctor whispered “Hey gonna scoot over, I’d much rather lie on here than on the floor”

Starting to giggle she nodded in reply as the Doctor stood and began to take off his tweed jacket and place it on the floor as he kneeled down to unlace his shoes. River slowly sat up on the small bed as she watched the Doctor continue to undress in front of her.

After placing his shoes with his tweed he quickly stood slipped his braces off his shoulder and began pulling at his trousers to try and them off. With River laughing again at the Doctor’s gracefulness the Doctor suddenly lost his balance and with a aloud thud found himself sprawled out on floor.

Groaning in pain the Doctor opened his eyes and look up towards his wife to find that she was now hysterically laughing with no control “Oh my god. You’re such a clumsy idiot sometimes! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine”

“Good, now even though this is the funniest thing I've seen all day I'm also really tired so, if you want to sleep in here with me hurry up; I'm freezing. If not I'm sure the floor will be accommodating enough. Snuggling deeper into her pillow she closed her eyes hoping to quickly fall back to sleep.

However to minutes of sleeping silence was swiftly lost deep in the night as the Doctor peeled back the covers and River let out the loudest high pitch shriek that the Doctor had ever heard.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“What do you think? It’s absolutely freezing hurry up and get in the bed already”

“Sorry”

“You better be!”

“Oh I don’t know, I think the noise was suddenly worth the view. Sleeping naked Doctor Song” the Doctor teased.

River huffed “Oh only for you honey” River teased back. “Now shut up, scoot over her and warm me up or you might just find yourself on the other side of those bars over there being sent back to the TARDIS.”

 “You know with all this check coming from you the floor is starting to look rather appealing.”

“Oh shut up” River said, rolling over and snuggling closer to the Doctor so that her head was resting on his chest, fitted neatly under his chin.

Smiling down at River the Doctor found himself slowly falling into a deep sleep, however just as soon as he was about to drift off a fidgeting River started to pull away from his embrace.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can’t get comfy, there’s something tickling me.” Now peering down at the Doctor, River started to shake her head in amusement “Seriously, do you ever take that thing off” she questioned as she reached for his bow tie.

“Bow ties are cool!”

“Still, do you really need to sleep in one?”

“Well, no but…”

“Exactly, so if you don’t mind” and with that river began to unlace his bow tie.

“Stop it! I want to wear it!”

Leaning Close River whispered “No”

“Stop that right now” the Doctor replied inching closer to River.

“Make me”

And with that the Doctor flipped them so he was on top of River and began tickling her until she was begging him to stop.

“Please, please stop! You can wear it, just stop please!”

“Thank You” With a smug smile now on his face and bow tie now retied the Doctor snuggled up to River again “now can we sleep? Because I don’t think I can stay awake much longer with you being so cosy and warm”

“Only for you sweetie” River muttered as she finally drifted off into comfortable night’s sleep with the Doctor’s arm wrapped around her and his chin resting atop her head.


End file.
